


Train Ride

by midulcecoco10



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Boys, wonchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midulcecoco10/pseuds/midulcecoco10
Summary: Perhaps, Wonwoo is already in love the moment he talked with Cha





	Train Ride

_Dear passengers, for your own safety. Please stay behind yellow line_

Chan stand from his waiting seat, glancing at his watch. 6:20 am. The train coach is empty. Not a surprise considering his station is the second stop and normally not many people would use the train in early morning.

He chose an empty seat and wait for the next stop. There’s only a person waiting, and he chose to sit next to Chan. Chan gave him a smile and sat straight, eyes focusing on the outside view of the train. His brain tries to remember the important points about the company he’s interviewing for.

“Fresh graduate?” the man asked. He’s dressed in blue shirt, coat folded nicely, hanging on his left arm.

“Yes. It’s my first time going to interview,” Chan sucks in a breath. “I hope I’ll get the job,”

“I see..”

“Just a little,” Chan gives the man a questioning look, and it eventually fades when the man adjusted his collar and necktie. He gave Chan a soft pat on the shoulder.

“You will. Take a deep breath and stay calm. Be confident,” he smiles warmly.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Chan was glad, because it gave him time to memorize more. It gets a bit bustling with students and the white-collar workers boarding the train as it gets closer to the city. They move away from their seat, giving it to chattering grandmothers which seems like they are going to the morning market.

_Seoul_

Chan raises his head up, hand reaching out for a handshake. “It’s my stop. I’ll get going now. My name is Lee Chan. What’s yours?” However with his small body, he was easily pushed outwards the coach by the busy people. Chan struggles in the sea human before he heard voice and that’s more than enough for Chan to smile throughout the day.

“Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo,”

 

\---

 

Wonwoo saw that young kid again this evening. He nods to himself. _They’ll be going back home together._

“I got it!” He exclaimed brightly the moment he spotted Wonwoo, startling a few other passengers in the train. Chan ducks his head down in apology, claiming a seat beside him. Wonwoo was surprised with the sudden outburst but smile right after.

“Congratulations. I’m happy for you. How was it?”

“Don’t let me start with the interviewer. He was nerve-wracking and very intimidating. I had to defend myself a lot of times and ..”

Wonwoo never thought the boy in front of him would be quite a chatter during their first meet. He watches in amusement as Chan shares his experiences; looking all bright and bubbly.

 

\---

 

Chan woke up late today. Chan curses himself. He figured that the train already passed his station. If he speed up, he probably can make it to the next station. He quickly shoved his wallet, phone and house keys in his worn out backpack, running with his dear life. Luckily he always be ready with a spare ironed shirt in case of emergency. Like this, for instance.

“Shit shit shit. How come I didn’t heard the alarm,” He hates himself for being clumsy and forgetful. Boys’ night-out with Hansol and Seungkwan should always be avoided if he got work the next day.

He thanked whoever his godmother is when he saw the train. But the door is closing.

_No please._

_Don’t close the door yet._

_Just a little. Hang on legs._

Almost.

He rolls. And he made it. The door closed with a soft thump.

Chan heaves, trying to catch his breath from the sudden morning workout. He heard a low chuckle. It was Wonwoo’s.

“That was dramatic. And you look like a mess”

Chan sits beside him. He huffs when he saw his shirt now untucked and wrinkled. He’s glad he still have his half-drinken bottle of mineral water in his backpack. He quickly pour some on his hand to tame his messy bed hair.

Chan grunted when he realized he forgot his necktie. His manager will be lecturing him for sure. Wonwoo seems to take notice as he dig through his suitcase to take out a simple black necktie, hands skillfully working the knots on Chan’s collared shirt.

“Why do you have another tie?”

“Just because. Perhaps for things.. like this”

“Want some?” Wonwoo offers him his half eaten sandwich. Chan shakes his head, mouthing inaudible no thanks. “Here,” Wonwoo gave him a new egg sandwich anyway. Chan know the sandwich is for Wonwoo’s brunch. He was reluctant at first but the sound of his stomach growling said otherwise. He blushed when he saw the wide grin of the older.

“I thought you wouldn’t come today” Wonwoo talk mostly to himself thinking he wouldn’t be heard, but Chan heard it. Loud and clear. Chan can feel his cheeks heating up as he struggles opening the flimsy plastic of his sandwiches.

 

\---

 

Wonwoo always alone when he goes to work. So he was more than surprised to see Junhui in front of his house. Junhui works for the company in front of his, and he is actually Wonwoo's 2-houses-away neighbour. Truthfully, Wonwoo is not that close to him. He merely sees Junhui as an acquaintance.

“My car broke down. I got no one to send me and I’m not used to how train works you know. So..” Junhui shuffles, legs kicking the scattered little pebbles.

“Sure,” Short and precise.

He saw Chan. He saw how the expectant wide smile falters the moment he and Junhui enters the coach. He took a seat beside him.

He realized how Chan went quiet throughout the ride, unlike his usual chatty self. Junhui on the other hand, felt dizzy after watching the fast moving outside view, resulting him to lean on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

_Seoul_

Chan grabs his bagpack harshly and rises from his seat, only for it to be replaced with a pregnant lady, asking if the chair is empty for her to sit. Wonwoo gave her an acknowledgement nod as he saw Chan move closer towards the train’s door.

 

\---

 

Wonwoo loves rain. It’s a perfect weather to enjoy himself a warm cup of tea while listening to his favourite piano playlist. He enjoys seeing little droplets by the edge of the railing of his balcony. But raining when he just got back from work is not part of it. And the fact that it's rainy season in Korea right now made him tired and lazy to go to work. He closes his umbrella when he spotted the train.

He found himself an empty seat amongst the crowd. The train slows down for its next stop. People were running from their shades upon spotting the approaching train. He saw Chan running for his dear life, using his backpack as his shield from the unrelenting rain but to no avail. He managed to catch into the train, shuddering a little when the air conditioned coach hits his skin, Wonwoo noticed.

Chan walks towards him with a meek expression, realizing there is no empty seat during this peak hours. The younger struggles a little with the handrails, muttering apologies when he bumped himself into a guy next to him. Wonwoo gets up, motioning Chan to take his seat instead. Chan was surprised but obliged the moment Wonwoo tugged him down.

“Take mine,”

“Sorry?”

Wonwoo hold out his umbrella. Black is his favourite colour. Almost all of his belongings would be in that sleek colour, including his umbrella.

“I don’t want you to get sick. You have work tomorrow”

“But you’re going to work too! It’s okay! I can-“ Chan’s protest were cut short by Wonwoo’s piercing gaze. He saw how the younger shrinks into a small ball, and that’s probably the last thing he want Chan to do. He gave him a soft ruffle to his damp hair. Chan pouts, hating the fact that he’s being babied. The ride went on smoothly despite the soft pattering rain. He waves Chan when it’s his stop.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Wonwoo,”

Wonwoo step out from the train, smiling. The smell of rain is more than welcoming for him. 

He looks up to the sky and saw the trail of rainbow by the end of the road.

 

\---

 

Evening. The time where everyone gone home after a long day at work. And it’s Friday. Chan sighed as he finally got a seat. He quickly plugged his earphones to his phone, craving for some melodies from the void train. He saw Wonwoo walking towards him, taking a seat beside him. The train is almost empty by now, save for a few passengers in the other coaches.

“What are you listening to?”

“Simple.. in piano version. This youtuber, he’s one of my favourite composer.”

“Oh, it was JiHooN right? I like his works too. But I didn’t get to listen to it since I’m busy with..”

“Work. We’re the same” Chan grins upon finishing Wonwoo’s sentences. He hands Wonwoo his left earphone, and the older was more than happy to accept. They were enjoying themselves, heads swaying to the soft piano tune until Wonwoo lean his head on Chan’s shoulder, eyes closing.

Somehow ,the closeness is making Chan’s heart and stomach all tight and fluttering with butterflies. Chan unconsciously linking his small hand and fingers with Wonwoo’s, a habit he picked whenever he’s feeling content and safe around that person. People always tell him it’s a cute habit, because they’re feeling appreciated. He smiles when Wonwoo’s thumb brushes along his his knuckles, loving the little action.

Wonwoo lifted his head, facing the younger. He looks into Chan’s eyes, deep and full of indescribable feelings. Perhaps, is it love? He dives in, giving Chan a short but sweet kiss on the lips. Chan couldn’t help but to initiate another, this time taking his sweet time to savour Wonwoo’s soft lips, realizing how much the kiss is in sync with the piano beats they’re listening to.

They stayed like that for a while, forehead and noses touching and smiling in between. The song has long finished, with both of their breaths were taken away by the kiss. Chan hates (but Wonwoo loves it) how he couldn’t contain his deep and darkening blush on his cheeks, because it was painfully obvious on his pale skin. 

“That was a good one,”

“The song or the kiss?”

“Both. And mostly.. _our_ train ride,”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if the story make sense. i was inspired by the japanese movies everytime there is train or bus ride scene in it. subway and train is different, no?


End file.
